


South Park Randomness

by TemNedGold2go2coleg



Category: South Park
Genre: Deal With It, First time writing, IDK WHAT TO PUT, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemNedGold2go2coleg/pseuds/TemNedGold2go2coleg
Summary: This is a drabble of cute South Park couples I like. These are seperated in chapters no matter how long the text is. Just so you know I am horrible in English grammar, I go to french school so that doesn't help at all. I'll just write to words like I normally see them in fanfictions. Enjoy!





	1. Docters Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Token and Clyde go to the Docters

'Token is pulling clyde's arm to the docters office'  
"Hello, are you clyde's father?"  
"No, i'm his boyfriend but I would prefer if you called me his mom."  
'The docter gives him a wierd stare'

 

 

First chapter I'll find out how to post more or even give this thing a name.


	2. Who is pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig comes in with odd news for Tweek...

'Tweek is waiting for craig to tell him what he has, Craig walks in'  
"Tweek i'm pregnant!"  
"What!!!???"  
"No just kidding!"  
"Oh, ok. What do I have?"  
"YOU'RE pregnant!"  
"AAAHHH!!!!"  
'Tweek passes out'  
Extra  
'Craig is lightly kicking a passed out Tweek'  
"Tweek? Tweeek! I'm seriously not kiding, I was thinking we could call it evan if i'ts a boy."  
Extra extra  
'Docter walks in when tweek is awake'  
"Oh Tweek I forgot to tell you, you could not drink any coffee or cafeine what so ever!"  
'Tweek passes out again whitout saying anything'

 

 

 

Second chapter. I hope you like it.


	3. BreakUps and MakeUps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien breaks up with his girlfriend.

'Damien is walking around with his girlfriend that I made up because Damien is gay just like his father'  
'So, Damien, what do you wanna do tonight?'   
"Uh... I wanna break up with you!"  
"What!!! No you can't do that!"  
"And why is that?"  
"Well.... Um... Uh.... Beacause! Like, I'm the hotess girl in the school and like, you're the hotess boy of the school so like we are meant to be!"  
"Sorry, I just found someone else I like and anyways I don't want a hot soulmate, I want a cute soulmate..."  
"Well, whoever that girl is I can out cute her!"  
"Well, accually you can't..."  
"I'm confused. Are you saying that I'm to cute for her or that I'm terribly ugly?"  
"Neither."  
"What!?"  
"Ther is no " out cuting " this girl."  
"And how come?"  
"Because i'ts not a girl..."  
"Then what is it?!"  
""It" is a boy."  
"What?! You're gay?! Impossible! Who is he?! I will kill him!"  
"THATS impossible."  
"Why?!"  
"He's already dead. In hell. At this moment."  
"Uh!?"  
"Tata."   
'Damien left the girl alone in the pile of smoke he left'  
'The boy was pip just incase you didn't know'


End file.
